


【KKH/TK】弱攻强受

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KKH/TK】弱攻强受

  
  
  
  
堂本光一交了个男朋友。

很爱哭，看起来也很温柔可爱，见过的都以为他是被宠着被压的那位。

宠是没什么大问题，压不压这还得看双方意愿了。

年轻人嘛，爽了最重要。

被公认为1的男人躺在床上带动着大床吱呀作响，匀称的双腿不由自主地勾上了对面男朋友的腰。他单手手臂撑着床半稳不稳的要直起身，结实的胸膛在挺动中随节奏一起一伏。

偏快的速度下光一仰起头一把揪住刚的衣领借力坐在了他的胯上，性器便埋的更深。他惊喘着抬起头看见了满眼泪水的男人，眼眶泛红湿润一副可怜样，插他后穴狠干的动作却猛地快了起来，他呼吸一紧难耐的抓住刚的头发激烈的上下伏动，边急喘着边骂了出来“哈啊…你他妈…哭什么哭，老子被你干都还没哭…”

“好爽…你里面夹的我好爽…”  
爽到哭了还更加过分的架高他一条腿操进了更深的地方，本来就够硬烫的东西又涨大几分，刚一边狠干一边哭着埋在他胸口胡乱的又啃又咬，疯狂动作下彻底操开的肉穴被撞出了乳白色的泡沫，光一受不了的攥紧他的头发拽扯着，呻吟变得短促而高昂

“操…啊！啊、啊——你他妈的、轻点…啊啊……”

“呜不行了…我快射了…”湿软肉穴里的狰狞性器隐隐跳动有了发泄的前兆，他慌乱的搂紧了微张着唇被干的正爽的男人一个劲地舔他脖子和下巴，把眼泪汗水尽数蹭在了光一潮湿的肌肤上。

“啊嗯——啊、不许射…哈…再操一会儿……”  
阴茎狠碾着前列腺把里面磨的又麻又痒，在刺激下不断分泌的黏腻液体也起了润滑作用，顺畅无比的抽插中速度骤然加快，火热的硬棒顶在后穴里最痒的地方，光一爽的蜷起脚趾双腿死死夹着刚的腰不放，尾椎骨窜过的一阵阵酥麻更是让人欲生欲死，这种激烈的快感根本就令人无法抗拒，刚把他抵在床头上呜咽着又操了几十下便受不了要拔出来，无奈那双有力的腿一点也没松开的意思，看他停下后反而喘着气搂上他的脖子自己对着那儿用力坐了起来。

“别动了…我忍不住……”蓄势待发的肉刃被一吸一吸的湿濡肉壁紧紧咬住，大力摩擦中很快就让他到了极限，刚掐着他的腰粗重的喘气，再也忍不住后将脑袋深深埋进了他的颈窝里哭着射了出来。

“哈…嗯…”精液一股接一股地射进微颤收缩的甬道中，大量浓稠的液体终于让他停下动作蓦地挺起腰背抖了几下，他颤声哼了几下慢慢抬起屁股，浊白的液体便顺着插在里面的性器和大腿根缓缓淌了下来。

“对…对不起…”没带套还射了进去，高潮余韵中他讨好的揉了揉光一湿黏的大腿和囊袋，吻着他绯红的脸颊非常委屈的小声道歉。

“哪个对不起？没把我操爽还是又把我灌满了…”光一颤着腰缓了大半天才吁了口气重新坐回去，他扳过刚的脸调笑着咬了咬他的下唇，没得到确切回应后有些烦躁的张开嘴让那条伺机已久的舌头溜进口腔。

“能不能行了，嗯？”被缠绵的深吻亲到喘不上气，光一揪着他的衣领顺着脖颈线条向上摩挲，好不容易拉开距离后挑起他轮廓优美的下巴闷笑着不轻不重地拍了拍他的脸颊。

“能…”他满意的察觉到插在屁股里的东西迅速涨大一圈，刚红着眼睛扒掉了半挂在他肩膀上被泪水洇湿的衣服又开始舔吮起那片已经留了许多红印的肌肤。

“别光舔啊…继续操…嘶…松口…啊、哈啊…”锁骨被他一个兴奋咬出了深色牙印，光一紧抓着他的肩膀痛吸着低骂了一句，没等喘过气就被压在身上的人按在了后面木板上狠狠地整根捅了进去，刚掰着他的大腿往床两边压，轻柔的吻了吻不小心留下的牙印又开始了持续而猛烈的抽插，下面疯的像野兽脸上却还是那种无辜的可怜样，操到爽时眼泪便盈了起来，屁股抵在床头柜上撞到通红的被插者半悬着腿弓起脚背嘶哑的呻吟着，为了不叫出奇怪的音色咬紧了牙关胳膊死死环着他的脖子，鼻腔溢出的难耐喘息吐出后喷洒在了耳畔，伴随着大力顶撞中偶尔逼出的撩人低叫，硬生生地又是让刚失了控般粗喘了起来，晃动不止的腿被抬高架在了肩膀上，刚一下下顶的又深又重，射过一次后更是持久的让人害怕，光一脚趾用力蹭着他的后背双手发颤紧抓住稍短的后发被操的止不住上缩，喉咙里压抑不住的叫声在身体随着重力往下坐时又被一点点的顶了出来，叫不叫出声结果都一样被日，反正也是自己撩的，忍累了后反而坦然的任着身体本能叫起了床。

“啊啊！再碰那里…啊嗯！哈…啊…好爽…”

“光一…光一…我也很爽…”一做爱就哭是他妈的什么毛病，他看着把自己圈在怀里干的正起劲的男人话都快说不出来了，插在里面的东西又粗又大，绕着敏感点打转碾磨几番再狠狠的抵在上面蹭过，几番下来生理泪水已经和呻吟一样止不住的溢出了。光一咬牙切齿地拽着他头发抹掉自己眼角的水珠后又用手心粗暴的给他擦起了流下更多的透明液体。

“哈…也就老子经得起你这样操了…哭尼玛呢…”他夹紧了身上耸动的男人在新一轮迅猛的抽插中仰起头发出悠长而享受的呻吟，先前发痒的地方又被碰到了，光一弓起身咬着他的耳朵主动扭起屁股往前贴了贴“乖…这里痒…多操几下…啊嗯——再快点…哈啊…”眼前一黑便被拉下来翻过身跪趴在了床上，刚箍住他的腰片刻不停的在刚才光一说舒服的地方顶，熟悉的强烈快感一波波袭来，他侧着脸贴在床单上赞叹的又喘又叫，青筋暴起的手背把床单攥的死死的，身后不时传来带着泣音的喘息让他忍不住偏过头瞥了他一眼，眼睛红通通的男人还是那副可怜兮兮又爽到不知所措的样子，快要高潮时他艰难地勾了勾手指示意刚凑过来，指尖碰到微长的那缕头发后用力拽了一下，狠狠在他嘴上亲了一口——颤抖而灼热的。

“哈啊…啊啊…你…发什么疯…呜不行…”猝不及防地亲吻更激起了他的斗志，也不管自己睫毛挂泪珠的没出息样又在颤抖的甬道里动了起来，还没射完的人被这样一弄整个人都哆嗦的不行，他软下腰一个劲往前躲，然后被拉回来继续操，原本的射精被折腾成一股接一股的、时断时续又好像停不下来的持续高潮，他有气无力的骂了几句就受不了的蹙起眉喘息，大腿向上折起后交合处看得一清二楚，刚拔出性器退到穴口，看那里一收一缩贪婪的挽留，过分玩弄后粉嫩的媚肉微微外翻，泥泞一片的地方不时吐出夹杂着透明液体的浊白精液，像一朵盛开着的淫靡之花。堵在穴口的肉棒再次插了进去，光一哑着嗓子气都不敢喘了，弄到现在浑身都敏感的碰不得，没几下就已经直不起身体仰躺在床上轻微痉挛，刚俯下身亲昵的和他接吻，舌尖细致地舔着唇瓣，手指捋顺黏在他脸侧的头发，然后在自己快发泄时咬着唇贴在他耳边哑声道“我想射了…”

你可快点射吧…老子腰都被操软了。

“快点进来…呃嗯……”射就射，哪那么多废话…反正事后清理也不是他一个人做的。

爽完了就往光一怀里钻，他状似嫌弃的推了推那汗津津的脑袋，不一会儿又妥协地伸手揽住他的腰。怀里的人往上蹭了蹭，蹭到他肩膀的位置微抬起头亲了他一口，光一别过头用手心粗暴的擦了擦他湿润的眼角，然后说不自然又很自然的将手臂放到了一侧柔软的枕头上。

 

“过来躺着。”


End file.
